Breadstix not Starbucks
by TheHumanSpider
Summary: A short story I wrote for English. Quite funny actually and fluffy at the end.


Quinn and Santana were on their way to starbucks, flying a completely legal 30 yards above the ground. Little did they know there were hidden forces planning to ruin their peaceful afternoon. Some friends of theirs, Finn and Puck, were hiding their own hovercars in the bushes near the building in wait.

As Quinn turned her hovercar towards the roof of the Starbucks (where hovercars were required to park) both Finn and Puck came up on either side in seperate cars, got above the girls' car in the air, and slammed back down on either side; making for a straight plummet downward.

The girls screamed out in terror before Santana took the wheel and started to rock their car back and forth, flipping both the guys completely over. Triumphantly, Santana steered upward while Quinn regained her composure beore taking over.

Just as she regained control, Rachel the cop decided to pull out in the middle of their path. She blew her little whistle, which oddly played some wierd thing called the Tardis theme. Anyway, the girls stopped asking if there was a problem.

"Well," Rachel the Cop said, "I''m not really sure. What exactly just happened?"

Santana replied with "Some stupid guys just got all up on us trying to crash our mutha-luvin hovercar!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. Please."

Finn and Puck come idling along beside the stopped traffic scene now sniggering to themselves. Rachel again whistles her strange whistle at them and waves them over. "Excuse me gentleman, have you been harrassing these young women?"

They guys adamantly shake their heads. "No ma'am, not us officer."

Rachel turns back to the girls and the guys give the cop a once over, turn to each other and get the stupid boy grin on their faces that every boy gets when he sees something he likes. "Was it these two that slammed you into the ground?"

Puck grins making some offhand remark about slamming and the officer and the ground. She just tweaks her head and pretends not to notice, as if it happens all the time. Both Santana and Quinn are telling the officer how it was most definitely the two guys that did it.

"Well then I do belive this settled. Gentlemen if i can see your ID's please." And while the officer continues to go about writing 2 citations, one for desturbing the peace and one for harassment of an officer, the girls smirk and drive off towards their Starbucks. When they get inside there's a crazy long line so they just stand in the back.

"I can't belive Finn!" was Quinn's outcry.

"Or Puckerman! What were those baffoons thinking?" Santana thought aloud.

"Probably that they were going to impress us or something. I don't understand them."

"Me either."

By the time the line had died down two other friends of the girls, Kurt and Blaine showed up getting right into line with them, Rachel following right behind the two newcomers.

As they reached the counter Quinn and Blaine both ordered at the same time, "A medium drip coffee for me and a grande nonfat mocha for my friend, please?" Quinn motions toward Rachel and Blaine nudges Kurt.

"You know our coffee orders?" They ask at the same time, looking at their friends in bewliderment. Quinn and Blaine look at each other, oblivious as to why this would be a strange occurence. "Of course we do."

Tina just smiles and records the order while Santana pipes up from the back. "Hold up. You all have the same coffee order? I just want a friggin chocolate muffin!"

The group bursts out laughing. "Yes, don't forget Santana's precious chocolate muffin." Blaine smirks as he regards Tina. "We wouldn't want her to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on us."

Finn and Puck come in just as the larger group sits down and the two guys go to join them. Immediately all of the originally seated diesperse leaving plenty of room in their little corner of the shop for the two to sit alone.

"Really guys, it was one joke." Puck's frustration becomes apparent.

Finn pitches in with "Yeah, seriously Quinn, we didn't mean anything by it."

Both Santana and Quinn just look at each other with a shared expression of "I don't really care do you?" and go back to their coffee and muffin.

Blaine and Kurt just kinda snicker to themselves, while Rachel tries to hide the fact that she's staring at Quinn and thinking about how beautiful she is.

Puck and Finn grumble to themselves before getting up and leaving humiliated. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Quinn and Rachel high-five and Santana, Kurt and Blaine all snicker and giggle. Jenna shoots the group a wink from the counter. "Very nice guys!"


End file.
